battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Recently many people have asked to become admins, and it is apparent more are needed. Previously I have simply upgraded as I saw fit, but I think there should be some form of process, so here it is. You may nominate yourself or another editor (must have their consent), by following the instructions below: How to Nominate *Click the +''' button on the top bar *In the section name, type the name of the user, and format to remove the prefix eg. '''Example *For the content, add and click save *Text will appear in the new section, edit it and answer the questions *After 7 days, you will either be declared successful or unsuccessful How to Vote You can support, oppose, comment or question. Just follow the instructions Rules *To vote, you must have at least 20 edits over 1 month (to prevent multiple account abuse, any suspect accounts will be IP verified). Any ineligable votes will be ignored. Upon being concluded, nominations will be archived to Forum:Requests for Admin/Archive Note: While the voting system above will, in most cases, decide who gets to be promoted, I maintain the right to veto a nomination or promote without following the above procedure - Bondpedia (Talk) 20:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Doc.Richtofen Section 1 Nominator's Opening Statement: In a few sentences, summarise your views on what the role of an administrator is and why you think you are suitable. This section should be completed by the nominator, if you are nominating somebody else, you should complete this section about the editor you are nominating, and the nominee should briefly state that they agree. :As you may have noticed, I'd like to suggest Doc.Richtofen as an administrator, for his respectful conduct, good attention towards the wiki, the fact that he's an administrator on the Call of Duty Wiki and we all around need more admins. - SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I accept the nomination. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:46, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Section 2 Please answer the following questions honestly and as fully as you can in the space provided. This section should only be completed by the nominee. 1) Why do you think you should be made an admin and how would you use the extra responsibilities and tools? :A: The answer to this question lies in SSD's opening paragraph. '' '''2)' How often do you visit and how often do you edit? Do you anticipate your activity levels changing in the immediate future? When you visit, what do you typically do (eg. edit, read, check the forums/blogs, check recent changes, upload images)? :A: I am on this wiki every day except for incoviences (Holidays etc..), I edit everyday. When I am here, I do a mixture of: Editing the Articles, Checking through blogs and looking over forum debates and adding my opinion when necessary. 3) Which pages do you mainly edit (eg. Articles, Forums, Blogs, Templates, Talks, Images, User)? If you were made an admin, would this change? :A:What I mainly edit is mixture, although I'd say editing the articles. If I were to become admin, it would become even more shared out. '' Section 3 The following is for an admin to add (don't worry, they are all 0 until updated): As of April 19, 2010 *Total edits: '''404' ::Of which 134 are to mainspace articles (33.17%) *Total uploads: 4''' ::Of which '''1 have been deleted ::And 2''' are currently in a category deemed unsatisfactory *Total blocks: '''0 ::Totalling a block time of 0 hours *Active since: February 6, 2010 Voting Vote below using *'''Support - Reason - ~~~~''' or *'''Oppose - Reason - ~~~~'. You may also question the candidate using ':Question? - ~~~~'. You may further reply to a post using '::Response - ~~~~''' *'Support' - as nominator - SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Results After 7 days, an admin will close the discussion, file the results below, and move the discussion to the archive *Supporting votes: *Opposing votes: *Result: *Bureaucrat action: